


Who Needs a Soulmark Anyway?

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmates, soulmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: After losing the arm his soulmark was on Shiro thought he'd never be able to find his soulmate.





	Who Needs a Soulmark Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amatie1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatie1/gifts).



> I really hope you enjoy this, Light! I had a ton of fun with these prompts and I hope served you well <3 As always thank you to Kitty for being a great beta!

The peace of settling into the dorm room first is very short lived. A mere 15 minutes after he finally unpacks everything out of his shitty little car and into the room his roommate barrels into the room with his entire family in tow. They're all loud, and a little bit annoying, and definitely scared the piss out him. He wasn't expecting the door to fly open out of nowhere while he was getting ready to lie down for a nap, he  _ really _ was surprised to find out that 10 people can, in fact, fit into the teeny tiny room that barely holds 2 comfortably. 

The one he suspects is his roommate offers him an apologetic look. 

“You must be Lance?” Shiro sits up on his bed, stretching out his tired muscles. 

“And you’re Takashi?” He chucks his bags onto his bed, trying to push his family out of the way so he can actually see the other’s face. 

“Shiro is fine,” he smiles softly, offering out his hand and trying to hide his dissatisfaction with the whole situation. Based on Shiro’s questionnaire answers he very well should’ve gotten a quiet, studious roommate, not  _ this. _

“I’m really sorry about them, they’ll be gone soon. They’re just freaking out because the baby of the bunch is going off to college,” Lance sighs as he’s pulled into various tearful hugs. 

It’s kind of nice to see Lance has such a loving family. Shiro himself only had his mom and she couldn’t even be here to help him move in. He did it all alone, with the help of the school’s designated movers of course, but he didn’t have anyone to send him off and wish him well. Sure, his mom made him a nice breakfast, but it doesn’t fill the hole left by her not being here with him now. 

Shiro tries his best to mind his own business but its hard with how  _ loud _ Lance’s family is. Focusing on his book is out of the question, maybe he should just take a walk to leave them all alone for a bit. 

“Hey, Shiro!” Lance’s voice breaks him out of his haze, “my family wants to go out to dinner, would you like to come?” 

“Oh, I couldn’t impose like that,” he shakes his head, shoving his face back into his book.

“Nonsense,” Lance’s mother grins, “we’d love to get to know you and I’m sure Lance would too. You two will be spending plenty of time together, after all. I can already tell you two will be good for each other.” His heart melts at that.

Shiro glances back up at them, Lance’s entire family looks at him with hope-filled eyes. How is he supposed to say no? 

Nodding he stands up, “Yeah, okay, that sounds great.” He doesn’t miss the fuzzy feeling in his chest when Lance grins up at him. 

 

—

 

Lance and Shiro grow almost concerningly close, alarmingly fast as the weeks fly by. They're almost constantly together, though neither of them would ever complain about it. They help each other out with classes and are there for each other when they just need someone to talk to. Lance's mom was right, they are good for each other. 

Lance groans and flops down on Shiro’s bed, landing halfway on top of Shiro himself. 

“Bad day?” Shiro chuckles, running prosthetic fingers through Lance’s hair. 

“Bad is an understatement. I just wanna sleep forever.” 

Humming he rubs soothing circles into the other’s back, “how about you change into some pjs and we binge on Disney and junk food?” 

“That sounds absolutely perfect.” Lance snuggles into Shiro, making no move to actually get up and change. 

Chuckling, Shiro wraps his arms around him, “so what happened?” 

“Just people being stupid… and my classes are hard. Why can’t people be nice and my classes be easier?” 

“Well, if they we were easy it wouldn’t be much of a challenge, now would it? Did someone say something to you? What happened?” 

Sighing, Lance sits up, looking at Shiro with a deep frown. “People were just being assholes today. They kept asking how I could stand to room with someone so broken and messed up… and it really sucks to hear shit like that because you  _ aren’t _ broken or messed up!” Lance frustratedly runs his fingers through his hair. “You’re so awesome! I love being your roommate and it just really sucks that people say stuff like that. Some of them were even saying that your soulmate wouldn’t even believe you because you don’t have your soulmark, but I would. I would believe you in a heartbeat because anyone would be lucky to have you.” He doesn’t try to hide his tears, wiping them away while shaking his head. 

Shiro grins and pulls Lance into a tight hug, “I'm so glad I have you in my life, Lance. You're so kind and considerate, always putting others before yourself. Why don't you show people this side of yourself more often?” 

Lance snorts, “I have to keep up my lover boy persona.” 

“Well, I like regular Lance more than I like lover boy Lance.” 

Rolling his eyes Lance pulls himself up from the bed. “Of course you do.” 

He walks over to his side of the room, Shiro tries not to let his eyes wander as he pulls off his jeans to slide on some sweats. Shiro's eyes wander back up his body, following Lance's shirt as he pulls it over his head. Shiro's eyes stop on Lance's shoulder blade, his heart nearly stopping and the blood in his veins running cold. 

Lance doesn't seem to notice his staring and carries on, slipping on a large sweater. Shiro's certain he stole it from him but he doesn't really mind. 

“Shiro? You good?” Lance raises an eyebrow and sits back down on Shiro's bed. 

“No,” he squeaks out, his face burning like the sun. 

Frowning his roommate slides closer, “what's up?” 

“You… we… Lance, we're-we're soulmates.” 

Lance's face lights up, “really!?”

Shiro nods, “my mom always said my soulmark meant I'd be with someone that loves the ocean. I just… I never thought it'd be someone like you.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” 

Chuckling Shiro shakes his head, “I didn't mean it like that. You're just so beautiful and amazing. I'm lucky to have you. I have pictures, from before I lost my arm. I thought I would need them, but I always knew when I saw my mark on someone else that I would feel it. That I would know they were mine.” 

“Sap.” Lance grins, moving to wrap his arms around Shiro. “So you're my soulmate huh?” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

“Makes sense, when I first saw you I really wished you were mine, but I didn't want to bring it up and have things get awkward between us,” he admits, resting his head on Shiro's chest, “You know, my mama said she had a feeling we were meant to be together. I kind of brushes off her comments but I guess she was right.” 

“Yeah, I guess she was.” Shiro grins, holding Lance close. 

The pair spend the rest of their night cuddled up together watching Disney and talking about their future together. 

 


End file.
